Ocean Roar
by Himitsu Secret to your heart
Summary: Um... well Tsuzuki and co are at the beach this fic centers around Hisoka and Tsuzuki/ Tatsumi and Watari but mostly on T/H. I suck at summaries.


  
  
Daikai Unari (Ocean roar)   
*warning* strong shounen ai. T/H  
  
  
A warm breeze spiraled around his body, the warm sun gleaming on his skin and bringing cries of seagulls across to him.   
  
  
Dressed in nothing but a un buttoned shirt which was tied in a knot at the end of the shirt which exposed his taut abdomen and most of his chest and a blue denim shorts. His green emerald eyes looking in the direction of the peaceful ocean and dreaming of paradise.  
  
  
The beach allowed him to be at peace with the world for once and think about events that happened. A hint of green contrasted against the endless stretch of blue, it was an island how nice it would be to get away from it all and go there to enjoy peace and quiet.   
  
  
Away from the hustle and bustle of city life and away from memories of being known as a monster  
  
  
"Hisoka!"  
  
  
But not for today at least.  
  
  
A pair of arms slid up around his waist, "Nice scenery..." he remarked. Hisoka made a noise of irritation of all the timings he had to come right now and ruin that moment.   
  
  
A scent of wine reached Hisoka "You've been drinking..." A grin, "Well why not? " the hold on him tightened, the press of a chest against his back caused him to be distracted for a moment, "Well you should be with Watari and Tatsumi why here?" A smile escaped from Tsuzuki and a mouth covered Hisoka's neck, butterfly kisses reached up to his cheeks and temples, a moan.   
  
  
The arms brushed lightly against his nipples causing them to harden and a gasp was heard, "You haven't answered my question." Hisoka said trying to control the emotions building up inside of him, no response.  
  
  
The arms continued its exploration, Tsuzuki reached his abdomen and felt the rise and fall of it as Hisoka breathed, an arm covered Tsuzuki's, "Stop. Why aren't you with Watari and Tatsumi?" he asked again his voice coming in raspy as he breathed harder from the pleasure that Tsuzuki was showering upon him.   
  
  
A feverent eyed Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka, "You're so distracting." Hisoka frowned, "Answer my question!" Tsuzuki murmered something then continued to kiss his nape, his body moving closer to Hisoka's.   
  
  
Hisoka was feeling very annoyed, "Tsuzuki..." he said a hint of warning in his voice, "Why aren't you with Watari and Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki stopped kissing, "Do you want to disturb them? I think not." then he spun Hisoka around so he was facing him, "what do you mean?" Hisoka asked curiously, "Oh.... they are doing something similar to us." he simply replied. His purple eyes burning with passion as the wind toussled their hair.  
  
  
Tsuzuki's hand reached out and brushed away a few strands of the blond hair and caressed his face, "Kirei..." Hisoka felt heat burning up inside him when Tsuzuki's mouth met his, uncontrollable emotions emerged when fingers tangled themselves in his hair and the world melted away.   
  
  
Only heaven existed, no time was present and love scented the air. Their mouths battled fiercely tongues pushing against each other until one had to finally surrender, they drank the very essence of each other devouring slowly but surely... tongues delving into each other.  
  
  
His touches were electrifying; his fingertips were like the firelight, long, light and playful against his face and nape. His fingers tangled in golden hair which felt like gossamer silk, perhaps as soft as a baby's.  
  
  
A hesitation was recognised.  
  
  
"Hisoka?" asked the dazed and feverent Tsuzuki, purple eyes swallowing green their backs against the blue sea, a roar sounded as the waves washed upon shore and sounds of rushing waves hitting against the sea bed rang in Hisoka's ears. He paused for a moment to hear and enjoy the beauty of nature, sometimes natue could be more pleasing than intimately physical contacts.  
  
  
//You prefer the ocean to me?//   
  
  
Hisoka's eyes snapped open when he heard that thought, "No... thats not it..." he said stumbling a bit on his words he looked up to see a hurt look on his partner's face. "Honto?" Hisoka's hand reached up to his face, "Honto." he answered.  
  
  
A smile of relief showed across his face as Tsuzuki took Hisoka's hand in his, he cast him a mischiveous look before pulling him down with him. A yelp resounded into the sky, "Bakerou yo!" was heard followed by Tsuzuki's "Hidoii!"  
  
  
Laying down on Tsuzuki, Hisoka felt himself being covered by a coat "You're too exposed..." Hisoka snorted again, "So? Afraid I might attract babes or guys?" Tsuzuki chuckled, " I don't see anyone around for miles except for a few sea gulls and that two kissing over there but nobody else."   
  
  
A hand sneaked up under his unbuttoned shirt and a gasp of pleasure was heard these actions continued with moeans of pleasure.   
  
  
A prevailing wind blew past the couple lying upon the beach fingers entwined together and legs tangled. A flurry of white passed a top them and a feather fell onto Hisoka's back.  
  
  
Tsuzuki reached up to take it but when he could not he lifted his head peered at it in curiousity, it was as if Hisoka had wings of his own, the feather attached to his back.   
  
  
Tsuzuki sighed happily his hands moved down to Hisoka's waist and held them there, the sleeping form on him made a noise as he moved his arms up and down his bare back.  
  
  
Silence clung onto the atmosphere followed by the wind whispering about love, and about the couple now lying down sleeping as the ocean thrust about in restlessness. The ocean roared...  
  
  
~~Owari~~  
  
I think the ending was not so nice.. well anyway this is my second ficcy please R&R and be gentle ne ? Arigatou!   
  



End file.
